


and my heart goes dugeun dugeun

by yablochkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Minghao calls him dumb, Wonwoo says he’s too desperate. Junhui doesn’t really disagree with them, but at the end of the day he’s kind of glad that it’s Jihoon of all people he has fallen in love with.





	and my heart goes dugeun dugeun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/gifts).



> my dear @arrogantbee i love you go away

“Can you stop staring at him, please? Your stupid face is distracting”.

Junhui jerks at the sound of Minghao’s voice and turns to glare at him. There’s a look of pure disgust on Minghao’s face and Junhui is all too familiar with it, so he pays it no attention. The _please_ , though, the please seems rather dangerous.

“Nope. Because I don’t want to and also because I hate you,” Junhui turns to stare at the back of Lee Jihoon’s head. “I want to touch his hair. Seems so soft”.

“Stop, that’s really gross”, groans Wonwoo, trying to cover his ears with his hands. “You are a fucking sadist”.

Junhui pouts sadly, but shuts up nonetheless. Wonwoo sighs in relief and goes back to his biology textbook.

The truth is, Junhui isn’t really a sadist. On the contrary, he is a masochist – it’s the only explanation of how he ended up befriending the biggest jerks in the universe and also falling in love with Lee Jihoon of all people. What a lucky guy.

Jihoon chooses this exact moment to look up. Junhui quickly looks away but he’s positive that Jihoon saw him. Minghao beside him snorts and pats him on the shoulder. “You’re so pathetic. Bet he thinks you’re a creepy stalker”.

Junhui bats his hand away, “Thanks, you’re always so supportive. I don’t deserve your friendship”.

“Not my fault you have a crush”, Minghao starts typing something on his phone. Undoubtedly, gossiping with Mingyu.

“Not my fault either. He saved my life.”

At that Wonwoo puts his book down on the table with a loud thud and quickly stands up from his chair. “I wish you died that day,” he says, grabbing his things. Minghao hums approvingly and Junhui kicks him on the shin under the table.

The biggest jerks, really.

It’s not that Junhui is imagining things. Lee Jihoon really did save his life.

It was nearly two month ago, Junhui was tired and thirsty and his ankle hurt from dance practice. Weather forecast had claimed it would be a hot day, but it felt like Junhui was going through hell. His shirt stuck to his back and his right eyebrow itched under the damp fringe. Junhui wanted to die or at least to get a bottle of water.

The vending machine was pleasantly cool to the touch, and Junhui leaned against its surface with his burning cheek. Wow, so they make One Piece Fanta now…

Junhui unzipped his bag and put his arm there, searching for his purse. The realization was painful – Junhui was tired, thirsty, sweaty, and without any money.

He sighed heavily and slumped on the ground beside the vending machine. He would not survive the ten-minute-long trip back to the dance room.

Then he heard footsteps followed by the sound of coins slotting into the vending machine and rather felt then heard it shudder as a can rolled out of it. Junhui looked up and there he was, Lee Jihoon, small and angry, with his mouth turned downwards and huge dark circles under the eyes. Jihoon didn’t really spare Junhui a glance, but the automat hummed again and spat out another can.

“You look like shit,” Jihoon threw a can of cold coffee at Junhui.

“Thanks,” mumbled Junhui, awkwardly catching it and pressing to his chest. Jihoon huffed and left with a light wave of his hand, leaving Junhui with his face and ears burning from embarrassment.

And that was it.

Okay, maybe Junhui isn’t truly honest. Maybe he had had a tiny crush on Jihoon even before that life-saving thing. They have a few classes together and Junhui always ends up sitting behind Jihoon, who is smart and adorable – Junhui never stood a chance. They’ve never really talked, only exchanging a few words here and there. Jihoon didn’t seem very friendly and Junhui was too awkward and generally not good with strangers.

Junhui isn’t sure that Jihoon even knows his name, but sometimes Jihoon smiles at him slightly when they come into the classroom at the same time – Junhui has learned to appreciate these moments.

Minghao calls him dumb, Wonwoo says he’s too desperate. Junhui doesn’t really disagree with them, but at the end of the day he’s kind of glad that it’s Jihoon of all people he has fallen in love with.

 

“You do realize that you aren’t really subtle, right?” Jihoon asks him, pausing in unpacking his bag before their Maths class. All of his notebooks and pens are plain black except for the pencil which is a pretty baby pink color.

Junhui lifts his eyebrows in what he hopes is an innocent way.

“I don’t?” he squeaks miserably and Jihoon frowns, looking up at him. It’s both scary and sweet, and Junhui is probably really fucked up if it turns him on, but he can’t help it, it just does. He’s been dreaming about kissing Jihoon on the spot under that small neat ear of his for weeks now and it’s driving him crazy.

“But now you do,” says Jihoon and he seems annoyed, almost, but also not really. “All this intense staring is making me uncomfortable”, he adds quietly, and Junhui screams internally watching Jihoon’s ears redden slightly.

Junhui, because he’s stupid, just keeps on staring at him for another long, filled with awkward silence minute. Then he suddenly blurts out a “Can I buy you a coffee, please?” and smacks himself on the mouth, but the deed is done and Junhui mentally prepares himself to the forthcoming rejection. Minghao will spend the rest of his life laughing at him, and Junhui won’t be able to stop him because he will absolutely, definitely deserve it.

“Um,” Jihoon startles, suddenly looking extremely stressed. Junhui regrets his entire existence and everything that has lead to this particular moment.

“Don’t hate me,” says he in a weird high-pitched voice and a few students turn their heads to him. “I’m sorry”.

This is a disaster, thinks Junhui, and he has made a complete fool of himself.

“You’re fine,” says Jihoon, not really looking at Junhui. Coming from him it sounds like a compliment, and Junhui’s heart goes berserk in his chest, as though it wasn’t already sprinting. “I’m free after this period”.

Junhui’s brain refuses to process the last part right until Jihoon sits down with his back to him. And then it downs to him – Jihoon agreed. The tips of Jihoon’s ears and the back of his neck are still pink, and it looks so pretty, Junhui might just die looking. 

Junhui is going to take him out for coffee and they will talk and maybe Junhui won’t even embarrass himself too much. It’s almost a date – or a real date, Junhui isn’t sure and he’s too afraid to ask, but that’s fine. Jihoon turns his head to him and smiles softly, his eyes crinkling a bit – and it’s like a punch in the gut, but somehow still feels nice. A nice punch in the gut. Yeah, he could probably live with that.

It’s a fucking date.

Junhui fishes his phone out of his pocket.

 _lee jihoon is going on a date with me. thanks for having faith in me all this time_ , he types quickly and hits send.

 _wow I guess he has a thing for losers  
wonwoo says you will take the prize for the most awkward couple_ , comes Minghao’s immediate reply, and what did he even expect, really.

Junhui sighs and hides his burning and stupidly happy face in his hands. He really hates these jerks.


End file.
